Number 48
by Yurigirl98
Summary: He's been experimented on, tortured, mocked, and displayed as a secret military weapon success. But what does he feel? How far will he go to escape and if he does, where will he go? Who will he find? Can he ever find a place to call home, or even love? FIND OUT ALREADY GOSH DARNIT


(Note: after everything that happens I never actually go back to his past so yeah, enjoy, sidestories WILL contain a shiton of yaoi smut. I regret nothing.)

I opened my eyes lazily and stared at the stark white ceiling above me, a large metal machine attached to it. My small finger claws lightly moved up and down against the metal lab table, breathing quietly through the gas-mask covering the lower half of my jaw and muzzle my soft pale lips move without words. I blinked very little, not that I needed to I guess. CLICK. I moved only my eyes to the iron door sliding upward like a vault and silently watched as three humans stepped in. I recognized the firt one imediatly. Dr. Croffer. His red beard was shaggy and clung to his jaw like velcro, his large belly poking out noticablyunder the white labcoat.

The next two I had never seen before. A smaller experimentor like Dr. Coffer was following behind him timidly, he was thin and lanky with short dusty black hair but no facial hair. He was quite taut and looked nervous, and he clung to the a clipboard in his hands. He stayed semi-crouched as if trying not to be noticed or to stay out of the way as much as possible. The last human to enter looked highly different from the others that had entered my experimenting room. He was taller than the others, very well built and had broad shoulders that held up his business suit. It was black and gray striped with matching pants along with large black tap-dance like shoes. A single red pen showed from his left breast pocket and a neatly done black beard hung from his face, more proffessionally than Dr. Coffers. His hair was slicked back and the black shone brightly under the lights. The smaller experimentor tripped over his own heels and stumbled forward and hid his face embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and made a small _tch_ noise under my mak and let my gaze wander off back to the ceiling and around the windowless white room. I could remember things...memories? Of this room, yes.

I remember the scent when I first became concious here, the cold bitterness of the table under my spine and back. The needles poked and prodded into me to keep me still until I was old enough to be fully experimented on. And the first emotion I ever felt when Dr. Coffer came in...fear. I had never known fear, never known any emotion but as soon as he began his testing it's all I could remember. The way he firsted loomed over me and drooled over me saying how _I was a perfect specimen_ and began to trail over my skin marking certain spots with red marker on where to inject me with different liquids. He would take a scalpol and drag it along different areas of my snow white chest to see how long it took for my skin to heal itself. It always stung and I always used to wince...but not anymore. I had used to dream that one day he would go away, and a new doctor would come in, a less harsh one...that was the only tangible fantasy I could create. I hated Dr. Coffer.

Compared to other doctors that had come in, he was the coldest one. When he cut into me he would either smile and laugh at how I had such a great immune system and mending abilities, or he would do it with a straight face, cut me up, and write down on a clipboard wihtout saying a word as if it was nothing and then got assistants to come in and clean up the remain ing blood. I couldn't cry anymore, I was sure all my tears had gone with my hope. I remember the worst thing though...I had...killed people. The day Dr. Coffer had nearly put me over edge, he escaped but left his colleagues for death. The day he tried to inject me with a new sirum to 'stimulate my sensabilities' and ended up over dosing me. I remember the rage that surged through me, I couldn't stop myself, I saw what I was doing but I had no control of my body. The blood curtling screams echoed painfully through my sensative ears, the blood that I drenched the walls with, I could still smell the iron and the pain in it. The warmth of the red liquid that covered my face and hands, and the hardened pains that jolted through my hands as I pounded and scraped viciously at the wall to kill Dr. Coffer. And then the violent voltage sent up my spine through my heels on the floor to neutrilize me. I feared the floor, I feared hurting more people after that. But most of all...I feared myself.

My memory induced trance was clicked away as I heard the doctor come close to me. I trembled on the table, the single white cloth covering my lower torso shook noticably. Of course I would show my fear to him, to my horror, my tormentor, the one I NEEDED to see this fear in me to show I couldn't hurt another soul. I didn't WANT to hurt anyone else. But I still scowled at him from under the mask as I saw that signature grin cross over his face. I curled my fingernails against the table and let it be audible to the trio. ''Haaah... He seems a bit agitated. No matter, Chief Getson, come here, I want to show you something. This is the famous experimentee you've heard so much about. Number 48.'' He introduced me proudly like I was a winning prize...I probably was. ''Hm...'' the man known as Chief Getson in the tall black suit stepped forward and loomed over me. I stared him straight in his deeply set brown ones as he overlooked me. He gave a small disaprooving snort of crossed his arms behind him. I souldn't feel OFFENDED that he doesn't likes what he sees right? I'm jut here to be their guinea pig. ''Something the matter Sir?'' Dr. Coffer asked a tad concerned. Getson stroked his beard slowly, still looking me over. ''Doctor Coffer. THIS? This is the ONE? He's nothing more than a-a small and thin boy! He looks like he could be no older than my son! What is he? 15, 16 years old? He's nothing but a toy to be played with here, now stop fooling around and show me the REAL DEAL. Show me the possible weaponry.'' I snorted rhetorically at him the same way he had to me and that caught his attention. I could speak from observing the doctors' everyday chatter but it never appealed to me to execute such a thing so instead I mocked back with noises and puffs of air like I was bored or cocky. ''How can THIS be what all our funds have been going to?'' Dr. Coffer shrugged innocently.

''I assure you Sir, he is the 'real deal'. Why he's the one most known for...accident 666.'' He whispered to the Chief. Getsons eyes raised in obvious suprise. He pointed down to me with his index finger. God I wanted to snap it off. No! No...thats not what a good boy does... ''HE was responsible for those deaths? This small boy?'' Dr. Coffer nodded finally proud. ''So, that sirum really did counteract with his blood?'' Coffer nodded again. ''Indeed it did, the results were horrific of course but elating as well! It proved that such a sirum could have such drastic effects and abilities. But due to safety hazards resulting from his little outburst, we haven't been able to test it any further without the board of directors consent. But, of course such a high esteemed gentlemen in your postition could certainly twist their arms, if you agreed for further testing?'' Getson nodded. ''I'd like to see the results for myself if you don't mind? Perhaps inject a small amount and observe how far it takes him doctor? Then, maybe I could be persuaded into convincing the board to turn their judgement on such testing...?'' He bribed him.

But as soon as I realized exactly what he was offering my heart began to thump in my ears. They were going to put me through it again..I don't want to hurt them. I don't want t hurt anyone. I curled my tail between my legs. ''Why of course Sir. As fate would have it, I always carry a small amount in a vile just in case a different subject gets consent for testing on. I'll have Culte administer it. Did you hear that Culte? Get your ass over here and demonstrate to the Chief just what our creation can do.'' He practically shouted it to the smaller experimentor. Doctor Culte nodded quickly and rushed over, setting his clipboard down on my table with a loud CLANG. I cringed at the sound as it echoed in my ears and I gave him a scowl he obviosuly didn't notice, as he rushed past me grabbing the vile carefully from Doctor Coffers hand and around to the back of the machine set behind my head, he fumbled in a slight panic. He was almost as pathetic as me. My ears flicked at every clang and tick noise he made opening the compartment on the machine to attach the vile that led to the needles placed in my arms and thighs. I began to panic knowing that he would soon turn the machine on and it would pump in the sirum. More images of blood and the sounds of crying and terror filled my vision and my head.

I shook on the metal table, pulling against my metal restrainst on my wrists and ankles. ''Nnng!'' I whimpered, not wanting anything bad to come of this. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Leave me be or...leave me to die on this table? I looked over desperately to Doctor Coffer and the Chief who gave me a dissaproving glance. ''What? What is he going off about Coffer? Can he ensue rage all by himself?'' Getson asked a bit annoyed at my sudden outburst. ''N-no Sir..w-we just believe that maybe, he can...have a slight concept of what we are doing? We're not completely sure but a few test results show that he might be able to contain memory of his last accident, perhaps it's creating a slight panic in his system. A natural reaction if yo will. Nothing to worry about, if you wish I can increase his paralyzation dosage to keep him still?'' Getson sighed and shook his head. ''No, it's fine. Continue. Please administer the sirum Doctor Culte?'' Culte nodded and fumbled with the keypad to let the dosage flow. I writhed on the table gritting my teeth through the semi-clear mask. ''N-no...'' I choked out feeling the rush of warm liquid rush into my icey bloodstream. ''It will take about ten minutes for it to take full affect, would you care to wait outside Sir?'' I looked up at Getson who was towering over me. My eyes frantically searched over his face, not knowing exactly what I was looking for in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, or how to warn, I just wanted them out so I couldn't hurt anyone. ''No, it's fine, I'd like to watch if you don't mind?'' It wasn't exacty a question, it was more of a I-want-to-see-this-through-with-or-without-your-consent kind of statement. ''Of course Sir.'' Coffer replied wilingly.

''I'd like to know more about this specimen Doctor. Please, enlighten me on his entire backround, seeeing as how the board alsways keeps me busy and under notified.'' Coffer nodded and began to explain everything he knew about me. I could hear the tick of his wrist watch as it shuffled around inside his lab coat. ''Well Sir, you see, Number 48 was created in a test tube here. Once full reproduction took place outside of the artificial womb we placed him here for observation until he was large enough to begin testing on. At the age of 3 his growth grew exponentially but abruptly stopped at 9, placing him in the image of a 17 year old. During that process we began testing different viles and liquids such as an Ice-administration at the age of 5. This rapidly cooled down his body temperature and eventually it froze him completely. Such drastic changes caused his blood to form to ice when his skin is cut, thus speeding up the healing properties of his own natural bodily functions.'' A minute ticked. Getson nodded listening intently and glancing back down at me once and a while as I shook a bit more rapidly with every look. ''His natural body heat only goes up to about ten degrees above freezing. He has a very high pain tolerance as well.'' I rolled my eyes inwardly, of course I had a high pain tolerance...he gave me 14 years of practice.

3 minutes. I coughed feeling it spread to my throat. '' An odd but not important observation we saw was that at his initial birth, his eyes had dark ocean blue pupils, now full orbs resembling a sort of cyan color, almost as if he were blind but interesting enough, he has perfect vision, almost as well as a hawks. His wolf-like ears are hyper sensative to noise, even more so than an actual wolfs. We think this might be because of the various experiments that took place inside him. In fact, his original egg donor was supposed to be a female wolf but we discovered male human semen would not, and could not fuse with such an egg. So, a reverse test was executed and we took a female humans egg and spliced it in with a wolfs sperm thus giving him extrodinary sensativity and canine characteristics, all while still remain mostly human. '' 6 minutes.

''He has no human ears though as you can see, instead the wolf characteristic that took over was a large tail corresponding with his wolf ears forming above his skull much like an actual wolf. He was the only test subject to survive this DNA splicing and has overcome so many obstacles we've managed to put him through. And amazingly enough, Number 48's life span is still unknown but we are almost certain that he is infinite.'' Not like I had much choice on the matter and when my age would catch up if it ever did. 8 minutes. Oh god it was painful, it felt like hot searing metal tongs were being forced through each individual vein in my body. I swished my tail around violently between my legs as it was tucked under me and made a loud thumping noise against the table. Both stood still for a moment watching me. ''Continue Doctor...'' I whimpered loudly, bearing my canine teeth under the mask. ''Y-yes well... Number 48 has been in this facility for a total of 16 and a half years. The board was hoping to introduce him to his birth mother after all experimentation and reverse testing had been done but she died about three years after his birth from a plane crash on her way here. We still aren't sure what emotions such a being can harbor though. The only ones we've been able to are anger, fear, and sadness.'' I couldn't really tell the difference from anger or sadness, only fear. 10 minutes. I yelled my inhuman screech and the trio stopped and watched a bit startled. ''Coffer?'' Getson asked a bit stunned.

Coffer laughed and rubbed his hands together. ''Ahaha! You see this? Look closely at his eyes, contracted, all senses hyped to their fulest extent. His strength increased ten-fold and control nearly out of the question. He could be a real killing machine for our nations military if such people asked. '' He exclamied watching me writhe in pain with such sick pleasure. ''M-make it stop!...'' I cried, my voice muffled under the mask thaty had stopped flowing the cold oxegyn to my lungs finally allowing me to breathe on my own. ''He can speak?'' Getson questioned as his dark gaze froze my blood even further. ''A-apparently Sir. Now as you can see, his nails can contract at will, probably a coping mechanism his body has created to endure the pain that comes along with this sirum. But it's all normal I assure you, and with these enhanced restraints theres no possible way for him to do any damage to us.'' He confirmed proudly. I wanted to cry, I was scared, there was no way he could measure just how far my fear could push me, even I didn't know which only terrfied me further. ''What about himself Doctor Coffer?... Can you be so sure he cannot do any harm to himself? Is this much pain suitable? He looks ready to break like a toothpick.'' His voice seemed so..uncaring.

He had no real concern for me or my well-being, which I was used to to, but simply to make sure his employee was doing his job right. ''P-please...'' I whimpered and stared at them through glossy eyes, perhaps I had a few more teas to shed after all. ''Yes Sir, theres no way we would put an of our subjects through any mor ethan they could handle, whether it be physically or mentally.'' Liar. Anger suddenly filled my body, how DARE he! It was a LIE! I stared at him in shock and anger, grinding my white cnines together furiously He always went further every chance he got, no regards for how much I could truly handle, I could barely handle his presence in the same room! ''Well, it is apparent that his body is handling such a test very well. Look at that furious glaze in is eyes. Beautiful. With enough time and more testing, I'm sure he'll make a fine addition to our artilery within few years to come. I'll sign your little waver when we get back and persuade the board. You've done well Coffer. You have my respect.'' I wanted to rip both of their throats out, God I wanted to. I pulled at the restraints in an attempt to do so but knew it would come to no avail, the metal bars held me fast to the table but my tail thumped louder in disaproval. Why couldn't I say anything? Why couldn't I tell Getson that what he was doing was wrong and he shouldn't believe Coffer? Well...it was obvious. No matter how much hatred or malice I harbor for him I will always...always be afraid. But that doesn't mean I have to be afraid of a man who can't see obvious truth. I pulled harder at the bars. I snapped. ''LIARS.''

I screamed feeling the broken metal cut along my wrists feeling my body raise from the table meeting the cool air, the needles that had been taped over my body had broken and slid out and before they could react I leaped on Getson. Gnashing my teeth in rage I aimed at his neck a wild flurry of clothes, and fur ensued. All I heard in my ears ow was the yell from his throat before I cut him short feeling the blood and his vocal chords in my mouth. I didn't even wait for him to die, I lept up and I turned to face Coffer. The metal door shut on lockdown and I stared at him, he was not ten feet away but all we did was stare. I growled and felt some of the blood splatter through my teeth and onto the floor. I curled and uncurled my fingerclaws in an attempt to intimidate him. I was about to charge but before I could move my feet I heard..laughter?...

I watched in shock as he laughed at me. He LAUGHED. ''Ahaha! Perfection. MY perfection! Oh what a glorious horror you are Number 48.'' He raised his arms and exclaimed to the sky. What? I could feel the pain numbing as it fully absorbed into my blood stream. I hadn't even remembered about Culte. I turned and saw him cowering in the corner staring in just as much shock as I did at Coffer. I ignored the harmless Culte and crouched down ready to strike. How dare he laugh and call me HIS. Openeing his arms he looked ready to embrace me as if I were his child. ''Yes Number 48..my glorious creation. Strike me down. Do what you are built to do. Come and destroy the one who put you through oh so much.'' He cooed.

My tail ruffled and hatred clouded my eyes. But why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I just do as he said and end him already? My horrid glare dropped and I stared with fear even with blood covering my mouth and throat it was obvious to him that I was afraid. I shook my head and began to back away. ''Come on Number 48! Do what is in your blood! Accomplish your ony goal meant in this life! You were born to be a MURDERER! No matter what team you were meant to fight for you must kill everyone who opposes you or hurts you. Fulfill your destiny as my monster!'' He looked so excited, elated and...happy as he said those words that seared through me worse than the medicine.

Monster... I looked over to the horribly mutilated Cheif who lay dead on the floor inches away from my hands. I looked down at the blood pooled around me and remembered the screams, and the electricity. I trembled but for some reason continued to growl menacingly at him. I had finally backed up far enough that my tail and rear end pressed against the cold white wall, the thin white cloth uner my hind leg. ''I'm not...'' I whispered trying to convince myself. What had I done? I knew the answer...I gave Coffer what he wanted. I gave him the satisfaction he was wanting knowing what I was going to do to the cheif. "Your not what Number 48? A monster? Oh no my dear boy, you are indeed a monster...it's all you will ever be good for.'' He smiled through that red beard. That was it. I glanced abehind him to the door that was sealed shut and the sirens finally began to blare painfully above announcing what had happened.

''NUMBER 48 SPECIMEN NIT CONTAINMENT BREECH. ALL UNITS TO WING 13. REAPEAT, NUMBER 48 SPECIMEN UNIT CONTAINMENT BREECH.'' It went on repeateing and i had had enough I lept forward and saw Coffer openly accept what he thought was going to be an attack. I pushed him to the ground with my hind legs as I bounded over him and threw myself as hard as I could against the 5 inch thick metal door. BANG. My vision went white and fuzzy for a moment but I backed up over the knocked out Doctor and lept again against the door with a sickening crack, I could feel my left arm pop out of its socket. I didn't care though I( repeated the notion at keast eight moe times before the dent I had created broke through, the metal edges graed and sliced over my sides, neck, and legs. I felt some of my fur rip out but I continued forward through the corridor not looking back.

I raced forward through the long mazes of white walls and hallways feeling blood flying from me, some was Getsons but I was sure the rest was from me. My heart raced almsot as fast as my running. Guards dressed in solid black metal suits and guns in hand greeted me at the end of one hall. ''EEYIPE'' I yelped and twisted my body in the air to turn away, the feeling of bullets raced past me and one bit harshly at the edge of my now bleeding ear taking fur with it. I curved and twisted like a cat around a corner to escape the onslaught of bullets not knowing where I was going. Anywhere was better than here but I had no idea what was going to be beyond this place. The only place I had ever known. And then I found it. An abandoned lab at the end of the final hall I found myself in. It smelled of harsh chemicals and dust, but mostly...death. I was wary at the open door, the metal was rusted up inside the ceiling trapping the metal door in an eternal openess. The black seeped out from the room and curled itself around me. I was till terrified and all I could hear were faint sirens and the large badumps emitting from my chest and into my ears.

My ear that had been licked by a bullet flickered as I heard a barage of footsteps closing in. I turend and saw them charging at me through the opposite end of the long corridor and I contemplated D I face them and let them kill me here and now or risk it all and charge into the unfamiliar dark room looming with fear. It was hard to make a decision, I felt a sigle bullet fly at me and claw my ribs on the right side of my body. I stumbled clumsily into the room and looked around frantically for anything or anywhere to try and escape. I stood up, my out of place shoulder already healed back inside its socket. And I found it, a small stream of pale light flooded through a small crack in the ceiling jjst barely catyching my eye. The small bit of light had to be no bigger than a spiders thread but still I took my offer.

There was what I assumed to be a lab table with old bones on it in the middle much like my room and I lept up on it not caring where the body ended up and I dove headfirst into the small crack. It was rusted and broke instantly. I was thrown up above the barely hidden underground facility and into something cold and white. It puffed around me but I stayed hunched just above the large opening I had made and peered down through the fluttering of white flakes that fell softly into the room. I saw what I thought I never would in my life... the body of somene like me.

She looked like she had been dead for quite some time but still her features remained prominent. Her eye sockets were empty from decay but the small dog like ears were still in tact on her head, barely any fur was still on her head but whatever was there fell gracefully around her boney shoulders and over her breasts. A small tail about my length was curled over her leg and her breasts were caved into her ribs, the dried skin clung to them harshly and before the army came through and I bounded off I saw a small tinge of light blue tinting the edes of her fur. As I ran through the white cold and flakes falling in my eyes I realized what this had meant. I thought of it as what I assumed to be trees engulfed around me as I ran. That wolf girl...was my sister.

I slowed my pace but kept jogging on all fours, the cold white stuff under my hands was numbing but in a comforting way I had never known possible. A thousand thoughts flooded my mind. Hadn't Coffer said I was the only on to survive the gene splicing? I rolled my eyes, of course he had lied. He needed to take every ounce of hope that may have been shed upon my empty life. But what about my sister? Was he responsible for her death? If so, why had they all just left her in there...But a new thought emerged remember more of what I breifly got to see. There were other bodies scattered around her, all still draped in labcoats, some arms and legs dismembered, heads tron fro their bodies and a small syringe the was still on the lab table. The same kind of syringe that had been put into me. Had she killed those men and women? Like had done so before and not long ago? What did this mean? Was Coffer trying to create an army of others like me and failed? If so, he must have created more in secret, the reason for such a place not to be cleaned up. If their were more that had met the same fate did that mean eventually I would have to? If he was planning on it why? Why did he feel the need to hurt more of my brethren? Or rather, create more? We were monstrosities and I shook it all out.

None of it mattered to me. I didn't care what else he was going to do now, I just needed away, away from Coffer the facility, away from my past. Was I being selfish for not caring what happened to more like me? Probably. But regret is something still not entirely known to me. THUMP. Fuuuuuck. I held my head laying on the ground and looked up at the large tree in front of me. I had broken metal doors with my body, crashed through a metal ceiling with my head and here I was lying in this white fluff clutching my head in pain from..wood? ''You really are pathetic 48...'' I mocked myself and got up and started my running again hoping the falling fluff would cover up the blood and tracks I was leaving. Maybe Traveling away by tree would b faster. So I tried it and dug my claws into the thickest tree I could find nearby and heaved myself up. God damn that hurt my shoulder. I winced again like the weakling I was, all sense of anger and hatred completely flooded out of my system. I layed my bloody and battered body on a tree limb heaving the nice cold air in and out of my exauhsted lungs.

I had gotten a fair distance away from my Hell but I knew they would send more after me. Coffer was to proud of me to lose me to a simple mistake. Or an intented victory. My head hurt, I was bleeding heavily and this white fluffy stuff falling from the sky was beginning to really get to me. Only a few melted on my cold blood but the rest stuck to me like it did the ground. ''I'm sorry...'' I whimpered to the sky quietly huddling myself up, I curled my tail over my back legs but unable to cover the rest of my naked body. I guess I just needed to rest. But what do I do now? Knowing the things that that facility can do and what their capable of means they'll always track me down, my death was a for sure thing. But I can't keep running like this, my body is already being pushed, more than I ever have before. Unlike last time, I escape, I wasn't detained imediatly. I looked up into the bright white watching the flakes fall and land on my eye lashes. ''I don't know what to do...'' I whimpered to myself and decided to get as far as I could before they captured me. I didn't want to go back but this hope of getting anywhere else looking like I did wasn't very possible. Maybe Coffer was right...maybe I am just a monster.

I pulled myslef up onto my knees and sighed. I crouched and pshed my legs and landed in the next tree in front of me. Hopping from branch to branch trying my hardest not to lose my footing of land on to thin of a branch. According to Coffer i was, what, 98 pounds? So most of these branches should be able to hold me. I lept gain. CRACK. Guess not. ''AGHH!'' I yelled falling from at least 20 feet in the air to the packed fluff below. Another sickening crack sounded in my ears and I coughed as I landed hard on my back. I felt a rib jolt out of pace and snap, the edge of it poking out from under my bloody skin. ''oooow...'' I groaned sitting up, if I kept going like this I may be dead before I'm captured. Maybe just walking would be better.

I held my sides and my ribs hoping no severe damage had happened to my internal organs. I looked down and watched the blood from my ear drip from chin to the white ground dotting it a bright red. I don't really remember color...but it was so, appealing no matter where it came from I liked it. I smiled and shook my head to dot the ground with more of the red droplets as I walked, sensing where trees were so I wouldn't run into them I was able to keep my head down. I closed my eyes and breathed in finally calmed down, the sound of my heart no longer punching my eardrums. I remembered something that Culte was whispering to himself while he was cowering in fear...in fear of me. I spoke what I remembered outloud. ''The lord is my savior...I shall not want...he maketh me lie down in green pastures...'' I couldn't remember anymore. BUMP. Again really? I rubbed my forehead as I looked up to see what tree I had run into now. I gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards and landed in the white fluff again. My tail wound itslef between my legs covering my crotch and lower belly now stained with my own blood. Why hadn't my body healed itself yet? It didn;t matter all that mattered was what I was confronted with now. The towering figure draped in black spoke, his bright eyes pierced through me.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly. The taller fuger bent down and offered a hand to me, I drew myself backward and held my arms up ready for him to hit me. I clenched my eyes tight waiting for him to stirke but nothing came. I peered up scared, my legs shaking together now cured against me. Something large loomed behind the creature emitting odd staticky sounds. ''W-wha?'' I stammered. ''I said, are you alright? You don't look alright though...'' He said with genuine concern. And it was then I noticed his hand was still reached out to me covered it black stuff, blood maybe? But it wasn't red. I took his hand steadily and held my other hand balled in a fit against the bloody ribs grinding my teeth in pain.

We both took a moment to look each other over. This taller creature had various claw lashes covering the left side of his face leaking thin lines of black, it was definitly blood. Was he another escapee from the same facility? ''Kid you look like you've been about as much as me...if not worse.'' His voice was scratchy as if he had been running as long as me. I didn;t reply though, only watched him not knowing quite how to feel or what to do. He didn't seem like a threat..but should I tkae such a chance? I don't want to kill him, I doubt I could with how weak I was, but still, there was no way I could outrun him. ''I'm sorry...'' I whispered and let go of his hand staying in front of him not caring that I was exposed, I was used to strangers seeing me like this. ''Eh?'' He questioned, his tall frame slouched forward in exauhstion. He sat down but still remained eye level with me while I was standing. His eyes were a color i had never seen before.

''What are you doing out here kid?...Are you running from something? You look like you are.'' He basically aswered himself without waiting for my reply. I don't knwo if I would have replied anyways. I felt sick, scared, tired, and I just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. I sniffed and slumped to my knees only inches sway from the taller being. I cringed and stiffened feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and he looked just as tired as me. ''If you are running I know what it feels like...let me guess, you'v done something your not proud of? Or are you running FROM someone? Why are you covered in blood, what happened?'' His questions didn't seem to end but for some reason it didn't annoy me. It didn't exactly comfort me either. '' I'm sorry I bumped into you...'' I whimpered rubbing my arm and shoulder innocently. But I knew I was far from that. ''Look kid, why don't you tell me whats happened? If you want I can tlel you whats happeneing with me if it'' make you feel better?...'' I blinked in surprise. No one had ever shown me kindness or even gave me options before.

I nodded in defeat. I guess if I was going to be hunted I might as well enjoy someones company while I still lasted. I no longer felt the need to go any further, I was content here with this creature. He wasn't human that was for sure, no human could ever be this tall, or have eyes so...alien. ''Well...I'm being hunted. Hunted by my brothers and sisters, my whole family. I escaped through that portal behind me into this world...they wouldn't dare use a humans prtal so I took my chance. It took an aweful lot of fighting to get through. I thought I was a dead enderman but managed to kill a few off before they took me.'' I listened intently. His own family was after him? Could I consider the facility members my family?...No. I had no family, even that unknown sister of mine. I couldn;t consider her my true family no matter how mbitter it may sound. ''Why are they after you?'' I finally spoke up.

''I'm being cinvicted of treason. You see my eyes?'' He motioned to them under long black gloves and slender fingers. I nodded solemly. ''Well, my family believes that I was in witch practice to overthrow our God, e Enderdragon. He is the only other being with eyes like mine and they had assumed I was planningon taking his life energy to becoem the next God...All of them have purple eyes, even the green-eyed enders have been demolished form existance. My eyes are pink and bright dragon slits, unknown to them so they hunted me. They hunted me because they are afraid of me...'' He looked sad as he spoke his words. He din't seem like one to be feared...then again I guess a small weakling like me didn't either. ''My name is Ezz by the way...It won't be long before I have to face them again. What happened to you though? I didn't know wolves existed in this dimension or for that matter, some one like you.'' Some on like me? Had he just refered to me as a...person? Not a thing?

''They called me Number 48...'' I told Ezz my odd name, but it was all I was ever called. I watched for his reaction. He just cocked his head to the side and loked at me questioningly. ''It sounds like the name of a friggen test subject.'' He shoved my arm playfully and laughed nervously. I stared at him with a monotone expression. His smile dropped. ''Oh...Y-you are a test subject then?'' I nodded. ''I was their 48th one...And I'm a...m-monster.'' I cupped my hands against my face, the blood still fresh. God I knew I was weak but I felt even more pitiful as I bega to cry in front of someone who had shown me so much mercy and kindness. ''You don't seem like a monster to me kid... Me on the other hand...'' He said it as if stating he was the onster here. I rolled my eyes and wiped my eyes, my hands suprisinlgly clean probably due to the fact they had been in this white fluff. ''My entire species is considered monsters...or Mobs as we're often refered to as. Why would you call yourself a monster 48?'' I shrugged but knew the answer. ''B-because...I killed people.'' I admitted shamefully. I trembled under his gaze looking downward. I didn;t want to see his expression. Then I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder a bit more shaking it to get me to loom up. ''You look like someone who had to kill 48... May I, help you?'' He didn;t pester me any more about my past or what I had done. ''You shouldn't help me... I'm just waiting now for my death...They'll be coming for me soon I now it.'' I glanced back the way I had come a very pale trail of my blood was barely visible through the white flurry. ''So thats what your doing out here like this?...You're waiting for them to take you back or kill you?''

''What else do I do Ezz?...I havenothing here. I was created in that lab, no matter how horrible they were or what they did to me it doesn't matter now. Even if I can outrun them where do I go? That place is the only thing I know exists...'' I trembled more and yelped when I felt his warm body pressed against mine. ''You've gone through a Hell of a lot more than me Number 48... And I'm sorry such a gentle soul like you had to endure it all. I don't know what they did to you but I know enough that you've been pushed to far...It seems to me they deserved to die.'' I wrapped my arms around his torse, burying my head into his chest staining both of us with red and black blood. ''No one deserves to die Ezz...no one but an abomination like me.'' I felt his grip tighten but I felt there was no need to feel fear from it. ''I'll help you Number 48. I promise.'' Hm? My ears flicked again as I heard the distant sounds of footwear and armor rattling and he mustve heard it to or felt me stiffen up.

''I can't run anywhere Ezz...No matter where I go they'll find me...'' I cried as I turned my head seeing them coming closer and the familiar scene like back at the facility flashed in my head again only terrifying me more. ''You don't have to run 48..Just hold onto me.'' Wait what? I panicked feeling his hands scoop under my rear and lift me off the ground as if I were a tiny metal bolt. ''Just hang on.'' I don't know why but I did as he said and clutched myself to his torso, my legs turned sideays and pressed to my stomache I watched as he stood ready to face the barage of army men. ''AH!'' I yelled and flattened my ears against my head hearing a harsh staticky sound coming from deep inside his chest and boom out his mouth. I watched both terified and amaed and his jaw snapped out of its socket and extend, his white teeth all sprung into enormous fangs and the screeching static noises grew louder, delaying my attackers.

Was he going to fight them all? He couldn't this was my time to die, not his. I was about to protest but before I could I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs as if I had fallen from a tree onto my back again. He had hopped backwards into what he called a portal and the warmth of it was overwhelming, almost as much as the lack of oxegyn in me. Was the portal keeping me from breathing? I looked up in pain at Ezz and it would appear so. He was clenching thios fangs and teeth together, now back to normal as he held his breath. I cluteched my throat with one hand and watched the army men diapear through the mirage of black and purple sparkles dancing through the bright pink that enveloped us.

I must have passed out from lack of air because when I came to we were somewhere different. Wait, we? I looked around for Ezz but saw no one. I was on another table but...it was soft? And the medical cloth that covered me was big and thick. It covered me entirely from feet up to my chest. I was still naked but I still didn't care. I looked around and imediatly whimpered feeling a needle strapped into my arm. Had I been taken to another lab? There were more machines next to me, one had an odd red line going across the middle but rising and falling in a perfect since with a low beep with every spike it made. Was it going in sync with my heart? I calmed down slowly taking in my new environment. I looked around the room. It was a perfect square but this one was smaller than a lab room, the ceiling wasn't 18 feet in the air but about 8 instead, and to the right of me was a window. It was tinted a light blue and let in a light, but it wasn't the same light as the one in the room of my dead sister. It was...warm. Like Ezz's body. The table I was on was supported by metal legs with a metal gate at the foot of it. The door in front of the table was not a large iron one, but a small and simple wooden one with what appeared to be a red plus sign on it. I had sen that once on a lab person who came in to give me a dosage of morphine. A medical thing perhaps? I stiffened again at the click of the door. Damn I was timid.

''Your okay...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about holding your breathe when we went through the portal...'' Ezz said as he walked in the room holding something behind his back with one hand. His blood clothes were gone and new ones covered him. A long black tailcoat was draped against his skin and hung on his shoulders, matching black gloves reached from his hands up to where the edges of his tailcoat met his shoulders. Dark purple leggings wound around his thin legs meeting sharply spiked shoes with what appeared to be heels? Something I had only seen women in the lab wear before. His once tussled purple hair was clean and lay in neat striaght strand down the sides of his face, emphasizing his narrow features and perfectly set eyes. But now that I realize dit, I to was clean. I looked down ignoring what he had said and peered over my arms, taking the lab sheet off of my upper half. Scars and bandages decorated were stitches under a cast that had been wrapped around my ribs, I figured that maybe he had removed or placed my ribs in its proper socket.

''You were pretty beat up Number 48.'' He didn't say my name quite as comfortably as he had at our initial greeting. I cocked my head to the side like he ahd done when we first met. '' Uh, sorry it's just that...The name doesn't exactly suit you is all. But, I don;t know what else to call you.'' He said walking over the side of my table. ''I hope your bed is comfy, the staff were short handed so I had to bring you one from the spare bedroo blocks. '' He patted my table er- bed. I smiled for the first time. ''It's wonderful.'' And it was the truth. The only thing I had ever felt besides a lab table was that white fluff. ''I'm glad. You've been asleep for about three days though, I was worried you wouldn't pull through.'' I clutched the sheets and breathed in the new scents around me. ''Why would you worry for me...?'' I asked confused. I met his stunned gaze with my own. ''Because like you said. No one deserves to die. Not even you.''

His words felt...odd. And even for a slight moment, the apitamy of truth. And for the first time, I felt happy. Happy tht someone had so deeply cared for me, even risked his life. I grabbed his hand weakly surprising us both. ''T-thank you Ezz...'' It was quiet for a few moments. ''What can I call you?'' He asked. ''Because Number 48 doesn't suit a living being.'' He crossed his arms and sat down in a chair I hand't spotted before looking at me with such intent. ''I don't know...'' I said innocently, because I truly did not know. ''Well... We could call you something after yourself?'' I didn't quite understand. ''You know like, what about you can we call you from. Like, your ears and tail, Scruffy or something. But you know, more humble than a friggen pet name.'' It was obvious he wanted to cll me something else. ''You know, when I first saw you out in the snow, there were three things I noticed about you. One; you were naked. Two; you were covered in cuts and bleeding. And three; ...your eyes.'' He said so low I amlost couldn't hear him. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, the color. Everything. You had the eyes of someone who had done something horrible but...at the same time they were as if they had never seen any wrong in this mad-capped world. No hatred or bloodshed, pure as the driven snow. Like your soul. So blue and, and, just...so wide. Ones of those who deserved so much more than they ever got.'' He seemed so pained. I felt sad that he felt like this because of me. ''I'm sorry...'' I muttered and kneaded my hands together letting the sheets pools at my stomach. ''Don't be. Don't EVER be sorry for reasons that you are. But back to a new name...SOmething needs to be associated with your eyes.'' I gazed into his neon pink ones, the thin red slits in the middle of his eyes burned into mine. I had never seen my own eyes before. ''Cyan?'' He asked. My ears perked up. Why did I like it so much? ''I'll take that as a yes...Cyan.'' He smiled with such kindness I nearly cried right then and there at how perfectly kind this man was to me. ''Welcome to your new home Cyan.'' I smiled back. ''Thank you Ezz...I love this room.'' I looked around contently but my smile faded in surprise as I heard laughter. ''Whats so funny?'' I questioned.

''C-cyan, this isn't your home, this a nursing ward at our underground hospital. You need to see your home, but this entire empire down here,is your home to freely live in. '' He helped me up seeing how much I wanted to get up. ''I'll go see if any of the nurses have any clothes you can wear.'' He said as he placed some sort of green paper looking like clothes around me, leaving my backside exposed still. I waited next to the bed and slid the needle out of my arm and onto the machine beeping low as it was taken out. It wasn't long before he came back in holding some sort of sheet like the one on my bed. But this one was decorated with glorious swirls of purple, black, and white. It was fuzzy to, like my fur but even more dense. ''The nurses only have scrubs so here, I'll wrap you up in this until I can make you something more suitable to wear. You don't mind do you?'' I shook my head and walked towards him. He slung the thick but surprisingly light blanket around my frame and scooped me up. ''Nyegh!'' I squeaked as I was hoisted up again, the second time in my entire life and by the same savior I had met in what was I guess known as 'snow'.

I hid my face into his chest still not sure whether or not I was ready to face this place known as 'home'. I could hear murmurs and whispers around me and I shook only to be held tighter in his arms. We walked, er he walked while he carried me, for a while until we reached an abrupt stop. I looked up from his chest and saw two large metal doors with a label at the top. It read: Manor Home 1. Was this like a cell block? I was scared but felt a reassuring squeee from Ezz and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was yellow and small, metal I think? He pushed it into a metal pad holding the two doors together. ''It's a key Cyan. This is the first home barracks here. It's the smallest one to harbor only a maximum of 6. It's also where I work most of the time.'' I didn't quite understand but I didn't question it. Come to think of it, I never really questioned much of anything he explained to me. I accepted it happily.

I jumped though feeling us slide down something. ''It's just a latter it's okay Cyan.'' I relaxed imediatly. I cursed myself for being so sensative to everything. I looked around as he walked forward. It was like a corridor but smaller with warm yellow things shining from under glass panels on the ceiling, lights I think? Four doors lined the entire hallway. Two on each side but widely spaced apart. On the left side the first door was Purple, it must've been Ezz's according to the fancy writing on the middle of it. The next one to it was open and it was white with silver swirls on all edges, a plaque read: Sellafrie. She must be one of the residents that lives in this unit. On the right, the first one was a light lime color, the color of grass I guess? It was the color of some of the leaves in the trees I jumped through. It said: Xenn. I wasn't sure whether o not that was male or female but I liked it anyways. The final door we stopped in front of was a light blue door.

''I had it painted and furnished for you as soon as we got here, you were still knocked out so it gave us some time to work on it. There are a few candles lit in here to wipe away the paint smell, they're from my room so I hope you don't mind. Kind of girly but I alwas liked the smell. It's lavender and ocean breeze by the way.'' I sniffed the air before he turned the knob. The room from the outside smelled faintly of him. We walked in and he set me down to let me wander.

''I-it's...perfect.'' I beamed in shock looking around the room. To the right of the door where we first walked in was another door, shutters were on it and it was slightly opened, a long wood bar went along inside, for clothes I guess. To the left was a large wooden structure with some sort of reflective thing on it. ''This here is your vanity, and that thing your gawking at is called a mirror. You can see yourself in it.'' I shook my head, I didn't want to see just yet so instead I continued to admire the room. In the middle of the room was an enormous bed covered in light blue sheets. Like a much larger version of the one I was in when I woke up. Large square type pictures hung around the room with different designs. The largest one was above my new bed was a picture of a large dark purple creature curled around some sort of enormous gray and purple dotted oval thing with large apendages extending from its shoulders. Its teeth looked like it was meant to scare anyone who looked at it but I found it rather...comforting. There weren't any windows, I figured maybe because we were underground.

I walked around the large room slowly taking in everything around me. The scene, the furniture, and scents of the candles. I peered in through a different doow on the opposite side of the room as Ezz stood near the door waiting patiently and seemed content with himself. I nudged open the white door and peered in. The ground wasn't soft like the main room, it was like the floor at the hospital, kind of cold and tiled in a swirly pattern. The entire room was white with different color designs on the edges. A solid looking bowl with handles jutting out the top had a small hole at its base, probably for draining. The larger one similar to the small bowl was in the corner but it was still pretty large. A long hose type thing hung from a hook at the top with a rack of cloth next to it. A piece of cloth lay across the edge to ge tin and out and I cocked my head to side a bit confused as to what this room was.

''Thats the bathroom.'' I jumped feeling Ezzs warm breathe hit the back of my neck. I whipped around a bit to fast and bumped into his chest falling on my tail to the floor. ''Ow...'' I rubbed the base of the back where my tail had bent. After Ezz helped me up he turned me around to face the 'bathroom' again to explain. He talked as he walked past me into the room. ''This is a sink Cyan, you wash your hands here or your face or whatever. That bigger one is the bathrub and shower, it's where you bathe.'' He pointed to each as he told me about them. I had never had to use a place like this before, at the lab I was always kept still and steril. I pointed questioningly to another object in a diferent corner. It had a back attached to it with a small metal handle on the side. ''Thats the toilet, surely you know about that Cyan?'' He joked.

I stared at him with a blank expression. I really never had to use something called a 'toilet' though. I shook my head keeping eye contact. ''...Youv'e never...uh, 'gone'?'' I tilted my head further. ''A stomache and intestines you know? Organs that keep you alive?'' He waved his hands in a circular motion near his belly to get me to say something. I looked down and poked at my thin belly before looking back up at Ezz. ''Organs...? Inside me? WHy would I need a stomache?'' I was highly confused.

A look of shock and surpise was on his face. ''You eat food. It goes in your stomache. It digests and then you use the bathroom Cyan, ringing any bells now?'' I blinked. ''Food?'' I questioned. This surprised him even further and he walked out the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed. I held the blanket in my hands tightly and sat next to him. ''Was I not supposed to answer like that?'' I asked innocently. He ran his hand through his soft violet hair and sighed a bit tkane back. ''No it's just...Cyan you need food to survive.'' He looked at me with all seriousness in mind. ''Ive never needed food though. The testers at the lab enevr gave me anything called a 'food' before. I guess I was made without that need...'' I felt so different. ''Is that why your so thin Cyan?'' I shrugged and let the blanket fall to my hips.

''I don't know...I never cared when I was there, I'm not sure I care now either. But, I do feel something while I'm here. Happy I think it is. Yes thats it. I feel very happy here.'' I smiled at him and cradled the blanket close to my stomache. I could feel him smile and drop the whole conversation at that point. I felt the bed sink in as he stood up and walked towards the door. ''WHere are you going?'' I stood as well about to follow. He stopped and held his hand up and for some reason i felt the need to heel at that motion and stay put. ''I'm just gonna go see if Xenn has any clothes for you, you two are about the same size and he always love making new friends so I'm sure he won't mind. You can stay here It's just next door.'' I nodded and sat back down.

I heard the door over click open after Ezz knocked and soft mutters and then a slight shrill squeal before thumping coming towards my room. I tensed as the door was pushed open rather harshly and a male about my age and size bound in excitedly. He had bright green hair and wore some sort of green matching cloth with black designs of an exasperated face on the front with letters at the bottom saying: SSSSBOOM His eyes were as large as mine and resembled glorious amber and green orbs. He had two orange pins on the side of his spikey locks and long green and black striped socks lined themselves up his thin legs. I smiled kindly at him but a bit nervous at his rouwdiness. Ez came in next holding some clothes in his arms and smiled at Xenns happiness. ''NEW BUDDY! OH EZZ HE LOOKS LIKE A WOLF! He's so cute! And he's my age! Look at those bright blue eyes oh Sellafrie nees to meet him I'' go get her!'' His words were a slurry of just that, I wasn't sure what exactly he had said before he bound out the door to go get 'Sellafrie'.

''Sorry Cyan, like I said Xenn loves meeting new people. Now here, I had made these for Xenn a while ago but he's still pretty set on his wardrobe of greens and blacks. I hope you like them and that they fit.'' He handed me the clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a click to keep others out. I heard more footstomps outside and then an irritated complaint of two people, one of which was a female voice. ''Aw but I wanna meet hi Ezz!'' The female voice cmplained. ''Let him get dressed first my God Sellafrie give him some space and privacy. He' only been round his new room not even an hour and you're already gonna spomther him just wait a bit okay?'' Ezz pleaded calmy, the two voices muttered in defeat and waited there patiently outside my door. I shrugged it of and let the blanket fall to my ankles leaving my naked body exposed to the warm air.

I held up the shirt, but it wasn't reall a shirt. It was like what Zenn was wearing only it was a magenta color and no designs on it. I slipped it over myself and sure enough it was like having the blanket on my again, it went past my crotch and almost to my knees. I looked in the pile of clothes and wriggled my hands out from underneathe the sleeves and took hold of what I assumed was underwear. They were light red and fairly soft. I slipped them on and they hugged y sides tightly but with great comfort. I rather liked being just like this, in this weater thing and underwear. Was it okay to be dressed like this? I peered down at two identical pieces of cloth, they looked like the ones on Xenns legs and feet only instead of green and black they were pink and green. I pulled them over my feet and they reached up my legs only an inch away from my underwear. Shrugging, I figure I'm okay like this. ''Ezz you can come in now.'' I said loud enough for him to hear. ''You gotta open the door Cyan we're locked out.'' He laughed. Oh, I suppose I should undo it huh...

I walked towards and turned the knob clumsily and heard the familiar click. The door flew open scaring the fur off me and I yelped terrified as I was tackled to the ground. ''EZZ HELP!'' I cried in fear before realizing the figure jumped off me quickly. ''Sorry! Sorry Cyan!'' Xenn apoligized trying to help me up. I was still pretty shaken but I tried my best to control my overreactions. As I stood up I stumbled backwards accidentally hitting someone behind me. God I'm so clumsy! I felt arms catch under my armpits and hoist me back up with ease. I turned to face the girl smiling politely at me. She was my size as well but horribly skinny, skinnier than me even but her cheeck bones, instead of being scary, gave her a soft and gentle look to her. She had designs decorating her arms, legs, and neck in the design of bones. ''Hiya Cyan! I'm Sellafrie~ Me and Xenn are like brother and sister so we LOVE meeting new manor mates!'' I smiled and nodded in an apoligetic way back up to Ezz.

''Hi Sellafrie...nice to meet you.'' I said sort of like a question. I still wasn't used to others being...not hostile to me. I stared at her throat longer than I should have I guess because Ezz spoke up as if reading my mind. ''Sellafrie here is whats known as a skeleton Cyan. Skeleton is her mob in this world. Xenn here is a Creeper, you won't see any others like him anytime soon, he's the only one who socializes with other mobs and people. His species stick together in groups and usualy have bad tempers.'' Xenn giggled in affirmation at Ezs' notion. ''As for me, you already might have figured it out, am an Enderman. I'm the only Enderman down here actually.'' His voice sounded sad like mine. ''Yep! He's the kindest Enderman there is! I bet he hasn't told you yet that he created this underground sanctuary! He's the leader and founder of this place Cyan~ A hero for outcasts like us.'' Sellafrie explained earning a slight annoyed blush from Ezz.

Wait. Outcasts? ''What do you mean by 'us outcasts' Sellafrie? If you don't mind me asking...' I fumbled around with my words. I let out another yelp as her and Xenn exchanged glances and pulled me to the bed. ''Story time~!'' Xenn chimed. ''Guys not this again it's not a big deal really...'' Ezz muttered rubbing his temples before sitting down in a chair near us. ''Oh hush, we're telling it.'' Sellafrie said mattero-factly. She's kind of intimidating actually... ''Now! To begin with starters, Ezz found an underground cavern abandoned by these things called 'humans'. It wasn't big at first but Ezz did something pretty awesome and carved out an entire city. It's actually called 'The Undergound City of Outcasts'. Ezz lets any outcasted mob live here but there are still rules. We can't fight each other and if we do, we either get temporary leave from our homes and have to stay above the city for a certain time according to the crimes committed. But so far nothings happened. Every mob down here has left, been abandoned or rejected by someone or another and come here for refuge.''

Xenn spoke next. ''It's not that big in population so theres always plenty of room but for the residents that do live here make a living of their choosing. Some choose not to work altogether and simply rely on the goodwill of others or by the crops tha grow naturally on their land. But those who do work tend to feel more fulfilled here, not sure why though. In the center of this city we have what we call 'The Lunchroom'. Its always lit with sunlight glowstone in the ceiling and its like a park and outside cafeteria. Everything here is free to, in The Lunchroom you can go to any cart stand and take your pick of food you want, we have an endless supply. At the far end are the main buildings though, including the farm, the dairy, horse stables, sheering stations, medical center, library, etc.'' I wasn't actually able to follow most of what these guys were saying, I don't know about half this stuff even.

''And it's all because of Ezz we can live here happily and free from persecution or judgement! Everyone is treated equal here and with so few residents its not long before everyone knows everyone.'' Sellafrie concluded with her beaming smile. I smiled back but it quickly went when Ezz spoke up in a serious tone. ''There is however, one rule punishble by death. Under any circumtances may NO ONE speak to humans. You may not associate with them, they don't know of our sohpistocation and would harm us if they did. You may not talk with them, you may not aggrivate them in any way if it would turn into a physical match, you may not befriend them or bring them here. Understood?'' I nodded a bit frightened at how cold he had become. But wait..he wasn't looking at me? I looked to both sides back and forth to Sellafrie and Xenn who seemed to be staring blankly at the ground with looks of sadness and malice.

''Always understood.'' They both said in unicion. I was about to ask but they both stood up and headed towards the door. Sellafrie gave me a small wave but didn't smile and closed the door. Ezz remained in his chair and stared at the floor. I shifted a bit uncomfortable by the atmosphere. ''Sorry about that Cyan.'' I jumped. ''It's just before a few mobs came here and brought humans along. It nearly destroyed half the Eastern end of the town and it...they, wiped out all of the enderman except for me. I was out above ground at a meeting when it happened...It took so many days to hide and protect the remaining residents and exterminate the humans.'' His eyes were as cold as the lab table on my skin. ''We tried to seek a compromise, maybe even peace with them but they wouldn't hear reason. When they found we could talk they did not hesitate to take our lives. We were forced to fight to save everyone and I lost someone very special in that fight...'' Ow. What is this pang in my chest? I held my hand to where it was hurting and panted lightly. It burns... ''If you want to know who I'll just tell you anyways. Her name was Elva. She was my younger sister. Or atleast thats who she claimed to be when she came here. I only knew her for a short time but she was special...'' His eyes seemed so empty. ALmost as empty as I...felt at the lab.

''Well, that was a long time ago best not to dwell on it.'' He imediatly seemed to cheer up but I could still see sadness in him. Was this how I looked when he found me? Broken? Defeated? ''Sorry didn't mean to make it a sad mo-'' I cut him off as I pressed my small frame against his slouched one just barley able to rest my head on his collar bones in a hug. ''Even if you only meet them once, or know them forever it still hurts. I know that feeling..'' _Just not the same sense of lost._ I felt him hug back. ''Thank you Cyan...I have business to attend to though soon, so if you'll exscuse me.'' He said kindly and stood. ''You don't have to stay in here, you're free to wander, your not a caged animal here Cyan. I'll be back in a few hours.'' He gave my fur a nice ruffle and softly scratched between my ears letting me mewl momentarily before waving bye.

He said I could go anywhere and that I wasn't caged...does that mean, I'm free here? I sat down in the chair he was in and looked around the room. It was still new but it still felt nice. Like Ezz's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and sighled leaning back into the chair. ''I'm...home.'' I whispered before closing my eyes to drift into much more needed slumber.


End file.
